Durlag's Pride
|class = Long sword |kit = None |movement_speed = Immobile |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Durlag's Tower; The Four Warders |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = 0 |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = DURSWORD |override_script = DURSWORD |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = DURSWORD |store_code = |animation = 25605 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 8 |proficiency_type = Two-Handed Sword Large Sword |hands = |two_handed = yes |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 13 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Beast master; clerics of all class combinations; druids; fighter/druid; mages and sorcerers; monks; thieves |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 3500 |item_icon = Two Handed Sword +2 ISW2H0800001 Item icon TotSC.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = SW2H08 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} The Two Handed Sword +2 'Durlag's Pride' can be found on the first laybrinth level beneath the tower of Durlag Trollkiller, over a pool of water in the west of the area, right across from the reading room. Though not obtainable as an actual weapon during the Tales of the Sword Coast, Durlag will speak through it instead, making it possible to solve one of the four warders' riddles. Involvement ''Durlag's Tower'' Searching the first labyrinth level beneath Durlag's Tower for clues to solve the riddles of the Four Warders, Gorion's Ward finds a circular reading room in the far west of the area. Four books are presented here, to praise the glory of the Trollkiller. After having read all four of them, "a humming sound" can be heard and "a glow comes from across the hallway". When looking for the source of the glow and crossing the corridor, a pool of water with a rock in it offers sanctuary to a large sword which suddenly will speak: This is worth a note in the journal: When later talking to the warder at the western corner of the central lift, the "warrior's fate" will reveal his true name – PRIDE, "the curse of this place" – before leaving for now, not without rewarding the party with two thousand experience points. Notes *It is not known why there also exists an item file for a two-handed sword by the name "Durlag's Pride", as all actions necessary for the quest are handled through a creature file and no item is obtainable or involved in the related scripts. **As such, the weapon can be considered cut content. It is, however, possible to add it to the party's inventory by using the console or a savegame editor. * The name of the sword in the original Tales of the Sword Coast is simply Two Handed Sword +2, while only the description names it "Durlag's Pride". However, that description also reads "Two-Handed Sword +'1'". * In the original Tales of the Sword Coast, the Two Handed Sword +2 bears no enchantment. However, there are no creatures in this game that would be immune to non-enchanted weapons. *In Baldur's Gate II, it is the Soul Reaver +4 which uses the same code as Durlag's Pride, SW2H08. Bugs * In the original Tales of the Sword Coast, the creature file for Durlag's Pride is a mage of the human race; this is fixed in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Gallery Category:Better image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Swords Category:Long swords (creature) Category:Bugs